


Silver Wolf

by XandersWorld



Series: Part 1: The Lost Hero/The Son of Neptune [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Percy Jackson & Clarisse La Rue Friendship, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Her Mother Jocelyn had given her a slip of paper and said that her other Mom would explain everything, and then Jocelyn had died right in front of her eyes. She read the paper but only two words were written upon it in cursive silver handwriting – Camp Half-Blood. That night the seventeen-year-old girl met her first monster.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Original Female Character(s), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Part 1: The Lost Hero/The Son of Neptune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in the works for a very long time but only now just got round to writing and posting it here.
> 
> Roughly follows the five books in the second series of the Percy Jackson novels set mostly in first person. As of posting this first chapter, 11 chapters have been written. I wont post all of them at once, just the first 6 (including the prologue) as that involves events from The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune. Comments will convince me to post and write more.

At first I didn’t believe it either but the Gods of Olympus are real and sometimes they have children with Mortals known as Demigods. These half-bloods have powers passed down to them from their Godly parent, tasked to protect the Mortal world from Monsters.

I’m Taylor Green, the only daughter of Artemis the Goddess of Maidenhood, Hunting, Nature and Youth.

I shouldn’t exist but because of the Great Prophecy – The Prophecy of Eight, I have a destiny much larger than any child of the big three (that is Zeus, Poseidon and Hades).

It all started the night my Mother died right in front of my eyes.


	2. I get a deadly weapon for my birthday!

My mother, Jocelyn Green was lying on the sofa again, her breathing laboured and slow. Mother had cancer but nothing the doctors did could ease her pain or heal her. She was covered in a thin forest green blanket.

‘If only Apollo were here.’ Jocelyn muttered deliriously. I ignored her, for the past few days she had been muttering random things like that but I knew that she didn’t mean anything by them. However my entire life so far had been a Greek Paradise. Mother taught me all the names of the Greek Gods and what deeds they did. She talked about them as if they were real.

When I was twelve she even took me to Greece and showed me the Parthenon and the Temple of Zeus. The first time that I noticed how obsessed my mother was with all the mythology was after I saw her praying in a small silver temple. She caught me and told me never to enter that one again. I must have mumbled something like _why_ but she just ignored me. After the holiday, she learned she had cancer which she blamed on the Gods, like she did anytime something bad happened.

‘My daughter. Come.’ Her voice snapped me out of my day dream and I went over to the sofa. Kneeling down, I noticed that Mother had pale face but a determined gaze.

‘Mother, I am here.’ I said after she didn’t say anything.

‘I am so sorry.’ I looked at her confused, was she apologising for having cancer because that wasn’t anyone’s fault.

‘Mo-…’ She held up her hand. I fell silent.

‘No don’t speak. I am sorry that I never told who your Mom was.’ Long ago, Mother had told me that I never had a father, just another Mom. I was a little confused at first but Mother wouldn’t tell me anything else. Jocelyn took my hand and placed something in to it. Looking down, I saw a small folded up piece of paper slightly yellowed with age. ‘Go to the attic, your birthday present from you Mom is up there. Find the Camp. I should have sent you years ago but I couldn’t bear to let you go. You will be safe there. Your Mom will explain everything.’ She gave me long hard stare as if she was memorising my face as if she would never see it again. Then her eyes glazed over and her body sighed. The only thought running through my head was _but my birthday was back in June, its December now_.

‘Mother?’ I poked at the body, my head so full of questions. ‘Mother?’ I said a lot louder but there was no answer. Gently I closed her eyes and sat back on my heels. I had never been one to cry and now was no different. I stood and grabbed the blanket that was laid over her and pulled it to cover her face. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand and unfolded it. Written upon the paper in cursive silver writing were two words, _Camp Half-Blood_. It didn’t make any sense but perhaps this was the Camp that Mother was talking about. I gave the woman on the sofa one last look before heading for the Attic.

The attic was the one place in the house that I had been banned from entering. When I was thirteen, Mother had caught me half way up the ladder. She had grounded me for a week after explaining that the floor was weak and would likely cave in. I hoped that this wasn’t the case now. A winding set of stairs used be the entryway but I vaguely remember Mother pulling it down when we had moved in, four years ago – we were always moving house, Mother had never explained why and I had never asked. However, now the only way up to the attic was a rickety rusted ladder.

I set up the ladder and pushed open the attic door. From the low light of the landing, I could just about make out dark shapes that looked like boxes. Over in the far corner, some of the boxes looked as if they were glowing with a bronze light. Next to me was white light switch which I flipped. The blinding light made me blink and look away. Once I had adjusted to brightness, I looked inside the room. What I saw almost made me fall off the ladder so I quickly climbed into the room. The room itself was a long oblong shape, the size of the house so roughly half the size of a basketball court. You could play tennis or football up here and include the crowd.

There were a few boxes but also several stacks of books, archery targets, and wooden dummies and in one corner was a stack of weapons and armour – bows and arrows, swords, daggers, helmets, breastplates. There was enough to stock a small army. I went over to the pile and the strangest thing was that nothing was covered in dust, it all looked well used.

I picked up a large looking iron medieval sword but the weight of it made me drop it so I tried another and another until I found a gold sword that balanced perfectly in my hand. I couldn’t decide what metal it was made from but it definitely wasn’t iron but perhaps some kind of bronze. It was about the length of my leg and allowed for a two-handed grip. I swung it experimentally and it felt like an extension of my own arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied one of the wooden dummies. _What the hell, might as well_ I thought and walked over to it. Raising my sword hand, I yelled and sliced through the straw and the wood like it was made of warm butter.

‘What the fuck?’ I shouted and jumped back as the two halves of the dummy fell to the floor. I dropped the sword, the sound echoed through the house and I watched with awe as it shrunk until I was looking at a small handheld golden torch. Tentatively, I picked up the torch and turned it round in my hands. It had two buttons, these were coloured silver but I couldn’t see a different between either of them. I pressed the top one and a beam of light burst forth from the end bathing the attic in a silver glow almost as if the moon itself was shining up the attic. I click the button again and the light switched off. I pressed the second button and soon I was holding a familiar golden sword, the same one that I had just used to slice through the dummy. _Wow, so totally cool_ I thought. I examined the sword, the blade itself was just gold but with a word engraved one side, it was Ancient Greek and to my utmost surprise I could read it. It read _Moonlight_. My eyes drifted further downwards to the leather-bound hilt and the circle-like-disc that was bolted on the end. One side was a very beautiful face and the other was a wolf’s head. Out of curiosity, I squeezed the disc and suddenly I was holding the torch again. _Sweet_.

I pocketed the torch and carried on looking at the room. The boxes held more books, all containing the myths of Gods and Ancient Greek heroes however compared to the ones my Mother had forced me to read, these were leather-bound tomes writing in ink as if the Heroes themselves had written the words upon the page. I flicked open one out of curiosity, the front had said _Children of Zeus_ and inside the adventures of Perseus and Hercules were detailed. Most of the stories I already knew such as _Perseus defeats the Cetus, Hercules defeats the Neman Lion_ and _Perseus defeats the Kraken_ but couple I didn’t recognise like _Perseus summons Lightning, Perseus defeats the Minotaur and Hercules becomes a God_. I though Odysseus killed the Minotaur and that Hercules was already a God? I turned another few pages and came to a section labelled _Thalia, daughter of Zeus_ ; I didn’t even realize that Zeus had daughters. She had three stories which were called _Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase_ , _Thalia drives the Chariot of Fire_ and _Thalia joins the Hunters of Artemis_. The rest of the pages were blank suggesting that Thalia’s tale hadn’t finished. However the weirdest thing was that her three stories had dates next to the titles unlike Perseus’ or any of the other stories with in the tome, the last one _Thalia joins the Hunters of Artemis_ had 2009 after it and to my surprise I realized that this was only last year. The writing also looked familiar, that when I realized that it was my Mother’s handwriting. My hand went to my mouth to stifle a gasp, when had she met this Thalia and had the time to write this story – because that was the only word I could think of to describe what I was looking at. Surely the Gods weren’t real, I mean sometimes Mother acted like it, that they were real but I just blamed it on the cancer addling her brain. They were only a myth, right?

I put the book back in the box next to the others, my mind racing and searched through some of the other boxes however in one box, there was only one book with the word Prophecies in Ancient Greek written on the front. I took it out, noticing that a page had been bookmarked. I opened it to that page. Again I could read the Ancient Greek on the page and for some reason my Dyslexia didn’t muck up the words, I could read it perfectly. It read as follows:

_Eight Half-Bloods shall answer the call,_

_To Storm or Fire the world must fall,_

_The Silver Wolf shall tips the scales of life,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Underneath the prophecy was a list of eight names, none of which I recognised but one was circled with black ink – my eyes widened and I almost dropped the book – it was my name. The book looked several thousands of years old but in great condition, what was my name doing written in a book? I looked at the other names: Percy Jackson – son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase – daughter of Athena, Jason Grace – son of Jupiter, Piper McLean – daughter of Aphrodite, Frank Zhang – son of Mars, Hazel Levesque – daughter of Pluto and Leo Valdez – son of Hephaestus.

I read the names again, what were the names of the Greek Gods doing after these seemingly normal names? (My Mother had drilled the names of the Gods into my head enough times that I knew them off by heart.) The only ones I didn’t recognise were _Jupiter_ , _Mars_ and _Pluto_ , what did they mean? Then I remembered one of the names I had seen before – _Annabeth Chase_. I rifled through the other boxes and pulled out the one that had _Children of Zeus_ on the front and flipped to the contents page. I scanned the page getting to _Thalia_ ’s section. There under her name as the first story were three names and one of them was _Annabeth Chase_. I read the story which described how the three Demigods (it stated that Luke was the son of Hermes) had traipsed across America defeating monsters when they met a Satyr named Grover who took them to Camp Half-Blood but Thalia had died defending the Camp entrance and the other three from two Cyclopes. Her Father Zeus had then turned her into a tree which manifested a barrier that the monster couldn’t cross. She had been brought back to life with the Golden Fleece of Myth, hence why there were other stories after it. Annabeth had only been eight at the time and according to the year this story took place, it would make Annabeth around sixteen or seventeen now – the same age as me.

I quickly glanced back at the list of names under the prophecy and decided to see if any of the other books held the heroes names. I looked back in box I had found the _Children of Zeus_ book in and found two more like it however these were named _Children of Poseidon_ and _Children of Hades_. In the Poseidon one, I found a whole section dedicated to _Percy, son of Poseidon_ , this one had five stories – _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_ , _Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters_ , _Percy Jackson and the Titans Curse_ , _Percy Jackson and the Battle of Labyrinth_ and _Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian_. The same as before, it had a couple of blank pages after before it had a section detailing the deeds of someone named _Tyson, General of Olympus_. Turns out this guy Percy had saved the world on more than one occasion, all leading up to him defeating Kronos, the King of the Titans which had happened last year according to the date. I remember seeing stuff on the News about freak weather storms coursing about America that was until Mother had banned me from watching or reading about the news. Percy had also attended this Camp that most of the newer stories talked about. Perhaps Camp Half-Blood was in America?

I couldn’t think of a single reason why these names and mine were in a book like this so I decided to do something that my Mother told me never to do. I ripped out the page and stuffed it into my pocket. I chucked the books back in the boxes.

I was about to go back to the pile of weapons when another box under the piles of books caught my eye. It looked as if someone had tried to bury it but also hadn’t wanted to get rid of it all together. I pulled the box out. It was a long oblong with silver patterned designs on it as well as various woodland creatures including a deer, a rabbit, a bear and a wolf and some of the others looked a mix of animals.

Attached to the lock was one of those cheap gift-tags. The front had a beautiful silver wolf howling at the moon, the back had the same cursive silver writing that was on the small piece of paper that Mother had given me.

_My Silver Wolf, my beautiful daughter. Find enclosed your birthday present. Love Mom._

At the bottom of the tag a date had been written – but that couldn’t be right, I was supposed to have been given this for my thirteenth birthday? I reread the note. It was signed _Mom_ not _Mother_ so I guessed this was from my other parent that Jocelyn had been talking about. I still had no clue what was going on apart from the extremely weird idea that was slowly forming in my brain but I opened the box anyway, my curiosity taking over.

Inside was something even more beautiful than the golden sword. It looked as if it had been forged from pure moonlight. It lay on a golden velvet cushion. I took out the bow and pulled on the string experimentally, it felt awesome. I didn’t recognise what the bow or the string was made from but it certainly wasn’t from a tree.

In the pile of weapons, I found a full quiver of arrows and then faced the archery target. Now I knew what those bangs were at night, they weren’t the pipes but Mother firing arrows at the target. I notched an arrow, pulling it up to my cheek and let the arrow fly. It hit the bullseye dead centre. _Beginner’s luck_ I thought and let another fly, same result. I kept going and fell into a rhythm. I let my thoughts wonder, why was all this stuff up here, did it belong to Mother… or perhaps my Mom? Who did the sword belong to? As much as I tried, I couldn’t imagine Mother with a sword or an axe. It was just too weird.

That’s when I felt my hand grabbing thin air. I looked at the target; all twenty arrows were embedded in the target, in the bullseye. I gasped with shock, since when was I, an archer extraordinaire?

I retrieved my arrows and returned them to the quiver. I noticed that the heads were also forged from bronze, like the sword. I quickly grabbed another quiver of arrows, two daggers, a shield that shrunk into a bracelet, a helmet, a breastplate and some bracers and greaves.

I had feeling that I would be meeting more than humans on the journey to this Camp.


	3. My taxi driver loses his pants.

I sat up so quickly that I bashed my head into somebody else that was standing right over me. I rubbed my head and looked up, squinting into the early morning light. It was a police officer but if I had learnt anything from the past two weeks was that anybody could be a monster.

‘Officer.’ I said politely. ‘Would you like me to move?’ I had crashed out in the doorway to some apartment blocks after fighting some clay-like creatures. It had taken the better part of five days to destroy eight out of the ten but once I had found out that my sword turned them to dust, I become a lot more confident to the point that the other three clay creatures had run away. The last two days I hadn’t slept as I kept expecting them to burst from the shadows and jump me so that it how I found myself in that doorway.

‘Yes please.’ I nodded and the Officer walked off leaving me to pack up my stuff which wasn’t much. My rucksack that had my extra weapons and a few changes of clothes, in the outside pocket held a water bottle that was almost empty and a couple of biscuits and my bow and quiver were stashed over my shoulder. It hadn’t taken me long to realise that normal people didn’t see the weapons but something else and I had no idea how or why. A shop assistant had even asked why I was carrying an umbrella when it was bright sunshine outside with no hint of rain. I just gave her a weird look and ran out the shop. It wasn’t until a man in Millets shouted Half-Blood at me like it was some kind of insult and turned into one of those clay people and charged at me that I knew something was wrong well beyond the weird and strange that I had already witnessed.

I mean that was before I met the goat man.

I had decided that I need to buy some more food but as I looked at my remaining cash, I realized I only had enough for lunch and maybe some dinner and that was only if I forwent breakfast. However I had enough for taxi and I needed get out of London. Most of my savings had been spent on getting here thinking that the big city would hold some clues. The British Museum had just told me what I already knew but nothing on a certain Camp or even that demigods beyond that of the originals like Heracles or Perseus even existed.

I hailed a taxi and gave the driver the rest of my money, telling him to drive as far as this would take me. The taxi man took cash and then gave me a weird look; I curled my fingers around the golden torch in pocket. The man was wearing a Rasta cap upon curly light short brown hair, his face was a little babyish with a wispy beard that clashed with it, that made me wonder whether he was older enough to be driving the cab but upon seeing the inside, it showed that he had all the right licenses.

We were just getting onto the M25 when I heard the roar, it extremely loud and definitely not human. I brought out my sword, thumbing it to try to keep my fear levels down but it wasn’t helping. Then to make matters worse, the taxi swerved to the right and took off into the hills. The man was muttering, ‘Not him, not him.’ I tried to play dumb.

‘Umm what are you doing?’ The man looked back at me as if just realizing that I was in the cab with him. He sighed, exasperated.

‘I’m taking you to the Camp but to get there we need to go to Gatwick Airport.’ He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘Wait _the Camp_ as in Camp Half-Blood?’ I asked astounded. Another bull-like-roar sounded from behind.

‘Yes. I am your protector, I’ve been watching you for the last year but your mother wouldn’t let me take you to camp so when she died so that’s when I took my chance.’ The man said through gritted teeth. ‘Now can you see how close the Minotaur is?’ I gaped in horror; I forget that he said he knew my mother; I could only focus on the word Minotaur.

‘Wait did you just say _the Minotaur_?’

‘Yes the one from the Labyrinth. King Minos’ Minotaur, the one who fought Theseus.’ The man said. ‘Now look!’ He shouted obviously impatient and so I did. Loosening my seatbelt, I turned, got onto my knees and looked out the back window. The M25 was roughly one hundred metres away, I don’t know how I could see it but I could. Standing in a mess of broken cars, glass and asphalt was a seven metre tall man… no not man, from the bottom down he had thick man legs but as my eyes travelled upwards, the chest got thicker and wider and on top of all that was a huge bull head, a shiny bronze ring jutted from its nose and two long white horns grew from the sides of it head. I wanted to vomit or scream in terror but I couldn’t move. ‘Well?’ came a voice from behind me which snapped me out of the fear trance.

‘It’s on the road.’ I said, my voice barley more than a whisper but apparently the taxi driver heard and after a low whistle, he swore before gunning the engine some more. Then before we crested the hill, the bull-man hefted a car and launched it towards us. I turned around and climbed into the front seat next to the driver. ‘He’s throwing a car towards…’ But I was too late with my warning as the car smashed into the back of the taxi. A triumphant roar was heard and the taxi pitched forward before being thrown into the air. We both screamed in terror as the taxi got closer and closer to the woods behind Gatwick Airport. We crashed into a tree and the taxi was pulled apart. I blacked out.

I groaned, my eyes blinking open. Above me the moon was rising and it gave me new strength. I stood.

I found the back half of the London Taxi Cab lodged halfway in a tree, the metal had wrapped itself around the bark but otherwise the tree was unharmed. The front part of the cab was upside down at the foot of the tree but there was no sign of the driver. He was my only link to the Camp, I had to find him.

I trudged around the woods to see if he had been thrown from the crash but I couldn’t see anything. ‘Hello, Mr Taxi Driver?’ I called into the darkness but what answered wasn’t the driver but an inhuman roar – the Minotaur. My sword was in my hand before I could blink. The Minotaur stood at the top of the hill, the moon giving him a weird silvery glow, his black beady eyes spotted me just inside the tree line and he charged, his white horns lowered.

The bull was within five seconds of impaling me when a cross between a yell and a goat bleating sounded and a shadow crashed into the bull. The two went careening into tree, flattening into a pancake. The smaller person stood as the bull must have been knocked out. It was the taxi driver but at the same time it wasn’t. He was wearing the same top as the cabbie but below his waist he had _hair_ growing from his legs and instead of feet… feet… he had hooves, actual cloven hooves.

‘You’re part donkey?’ I yelped. I backed away holding up my golden sword.

‘Goat actually! I’m a Satyr, part man, part goat. My name is Grover Underwood.’ He held out his hand to shake and I did so.

‘I’m Taylor Green.’ He fixed me with a weird stare but I still couldn’t take my eyes off his goat hooves.

‘Yeah I know. Now we have to go before the Minotaur wakes up.’ I looked behind Grover where the monster gave a loud snort which made me jump. Grover started to run through the woods and I had to sprint to catch up with him. We had gone a few miles before the lights of Gatwick started to shine through the trees.

Grover began to veer off towards the Aeroplane Hanger. ‘Wait, why aren’t we going over there?’ I pointed to where the building that held customs, food shops and baggage reclaim stood. The Satyr looked back at me.

‘Do you really want to take your _metal_ weapons through customs?’ He asked. I shook my head, that would probably bring every police office in country to the Airport and we were trying to keep a low profile. ‘And anyway, Camp Half-Blood has a private jet. It’s how I got here.’

We were at the hanger by now and Grover slipped inside the small crack, he nodded to a man who was sat in a glass booth. ‘That’s a mortal who knows about Monsters and Half-Bloods. He works here.’ I just nodded; I had a feeling that once we landed in wherever we were going, all my questions would be answered. I and Grover boarded the plane.


	4. The Prophecy of Eight

Once we were in the air, Grover finally told me where we were heading explaining that anyone could have heard them on the ground. The Satyr said that this Camp was in New York, as in America. I was going to America. Mother said something in all her lessons of Ancient Greek lessons that this was where the God’s were at their strongest. She also mentioned the Empire State Building but as usual I hadn’t been listening.

‘Grover?’ I asked, noting that he was in fact eating the chair and not the snacks laid out in front of us. He gave a non-comital grunt. ‘What exactly is this camp?’ I asked. He looked and gave that same expression he gave in the taxi, the _omg this one’s stupid_ glare.

‘What do you think _Half-Blood_ means?’ He finally said. I thought about his question and wasn’t entirely sure. The completely absurd idea that had been forming in my head for the past two weeks, surfaced. ‘Also known as Demigod.’ Grover coaxed. Maybe my idea wasn’t half bad. I decided go ahead and tell Grover what I thought.

‘Am I…’ The words stuck in my throat. ‘Am I… the daughter of a God? A Greek God?’ I felt extremely stupid.

‘Yes you are and I’m sure at the camp fire tonight you should be claimed.’ I slowly took all that in.

‘So what you are saying is that everything my Mother taught me was… I mean is all true?’

‘Jocelyn was an extraordinary woman, her ability to see through the mist…’

‘Mist?’ I asked cutting Grover off, my confusion shown plainly on my face and in my voice.

‘It’s what stops the Mortals – as in humans – from seeing monsters and weapons.’ Grover explained. That all made sense with what I knew so far. ‘Anyway, her ability to see through the mist, her passionate behaviour along with her beauty is probably what attracted the God to her. She knew that the Gods were real and she knew who your Mom was but by refusing to tell you she kept you safe – in her own way. It’s why she wouldn’t let you out at night or into the attic or leave you by yourself.’ He said. Slowly but surely all of my Mother’s irrational behaviour started to make sense, all the rules and laws she made… was to keep me safe.

‘But I’m not special.’ I insisted. ‘I have dyslexia and ADHD. I’m a loser; I always get picked on at school.’ I picked at the table cloth, some of what Grover said made sense but the stuff about me being a daughter of a God, didn’t.

‘When you read, the words float right of the page…’ I nodded, I mean I loved reading but I hated the fact that it gave me headaches and caused me to be annoyed at whatever I was reading. ‘That’s because your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, not English.’ I was stunned; Grover was suggesting that I could actually read just the material I had, wasn’t in the right language.

‘And my ADHD?’ How could that possibly link up with anything?

‘That is your natural battle reflexes. You can’t sit or stand still – look.’ He pointed to where I was still fiddling with the table cloth and where my right leg was bouncing up and down. That’s when I noticed – half my brain was still on high alert as if the Minotaur would suddenly jump out from behind one of chairs. I thought about all of this. ‘Anyway we are here.’ I looked out the window and noticed that the plane was now a hanger as if we hadn’t moved at all.

‘Wait I didn’t even notice that we had landed.’ I said amazed.

‘Yeah well the magic surrounding the plane probably did that. It’s just as well, I hate flying. My best friend Percy…’ But he stopped suddenly, he face turning sad and depressed. I guessed whatever he was going to say made him upset but I didn’t ask why. Instead I realised that I recognised the name, the name Percy had been under the Prophecy of Eight – as I had started to call it in my head. ‘Come on then, our ride to camp is waiting outside.’

I was obviously expecting a car but no two horses stood outside the jet but upon closer inspection, both of the stallions had wings. One was pure black and the other golden brown. They couldn’t be, could they?

‘Pegasus’?’ I asked in awe.

‘Yup, now you have the black one. His name is Blackjack. I’m riding Guido.’ I watched as the Satyr leapt onto the brown one. I walked up to Blackjack.

‘Hi Blackjack, I’m Taylor.’ I held out my hand for him to sniff and he snorted. I guessed that meant I could mount up. I jumped up onto the horse, I had ridden horses before but nothing compared to this. Now all I wished for now is to have a wolf running alongside me. Wolves had always been my favourite animal but now I realized that maybe I could have one for a pet. I grinned and jarred my heels into the animal’s side and he took off down the runway before soaring into the sky. Grover was just ahead and I told Blackjack to follow Guido and the Satyr and he complied.

The journey to camp took barley five minutes and I was upset, wishing it could have taken longer. I looked down to see a large wood, tumbling hills and a baby blue farmhouse. In the valley many other buildings sat and from this distance I could see people but they looked like tiny ants.

Blackjack landed in front of the farmhouse. It was proper American one with a front porch and deck chairs. A couple of Satyr’s sat round the table playing some kind of card game but the most interesting was the Centaur. He stood on four legs at the head of the table, his tail swished in the wind. He also held some cards in his hands. Strapped around his waist were two swords. He looked up and smiled.

‘Hello, my name is Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You must be Taylor Green, the British Demigod?’ All I could do was nod, this couldn’t be the Chiron? My expression must have shown the question in my eyes. ‘Yes child, I am the Chiron, the trainer of Heroes.’ I closed my eyes.

‘I can’t believe this is all real.’ I muttered.

‘Grover why don’t you go and fetch Annabeth?’ He motioned in the direction of some log cabin things that were all decorated differently. ‘So I guess Grover told you some things?’ I opened my eyes, Chiron still stood on four legs.

‘Yeah a few things. My Mother said that my Mom would explain everything as soon as I meet her.’ I took the silver bow off my shoulders and showed it to the centaur. ‘This was a present from Mom apparently.’ The horseman took the bow and examined it. His expression darken before looking at me.

‘It is unusual for both parents to be of the same sex. If your Godly parent was male, I’d say he would be Apollo but even I couldn’t hazard a guess to who it might be.’ He handed back the bow, I gripped it tightly.

‘Do you think it could be Artemis?’ I ventured. ‘The Bow’s case was decorated with silver woodland animals including a large howling wolf. My favourite animal is the wolf and moonlight seems to give me energy and strength.’ The Centaur stroked his bread, his brow furrowed in thought.

‘I doubt it considering Artemis as well as Athena are the Maiden Goddess, as in they don’t mate with humans. Athena does have kids but they are born from her creativity and their Fathers ingenuity. Artemis could be similar but it has never happened before.’ I nodded, it would have been awesome to the daughter of Artemis but most probably her parent would be some minor Goddess.

‘Chiron, you asked for me?’ A girl’s voice shouted from across the court yard. I turned to see a truly beautiful girl with lovely blonde locks and the most intense stormy grey eyes. I could see myself dating this girl; _stop_ I shouted at myself, now was not the time.

‘This is Annabeth…’ I raised an eyebrow, another name from the Prophecy of Seven. ‘…Chase, daughter of Athena. She will take you on a tour around the camp. I shall leave you in her safe hands.’ He smiled, turned and trotted into the house. The Satyr’s had disappeared during our talk.

‘Hi,’ I jogged down the steps of the Big House and walked over to where Annabeth was standing. ‘I’m Taylor Green.’ We shook hands. Now I could see her up close, I noticed that she looked sad, almost the same expression that Grover wore on the plane when he mentioned the Percy guy. She didn’t introduce herself as she knew Chiron had already done so. She took me to the cabins first.

‘This is where you will live.’ She pointed to the cabins. ‘Each Cabin holds the children of different Gods.’ She rolled off the names of each cabin, pointing to each in turn. When she got to the silver one with a large wolf statue outside, I felt an intense urging to go inside and I did. ‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’ Inside smelt of pine trees and woodland forestry. The beds were covered in different types of furs and on the walls were stuff heads. A hand yanked me out of the cabin and the door slammed shut. ‘That is the Cabin of Artemis; it stays mostly empty and is only used by the Hunters when they stay.’ I looked at Annabeth in confusion.

‘Hunters?’ I asked. Mother had never mentioned anything about any Hunters during any of my Greek lessons. Annabeth made a face; I guessed she didn’t really like them.

‘The Hunters of Artemis, a band of girl heroes of ages eight to fourteen and they roam America, killing monsters. My friend Thalia is their lieutenant.’

‘That sounds awesome!’ I said.

‘Not if you want to swear off boys.’ Annabeth said but I just grinned.

‘Oh I did that ages ago. I’m gay.’ I said as I had long ago stopped hiding my sexuality.

‘Well not just boys, all romantic love.’ My grin dropped when the blonde said that.

‘Oh, not so cool then.’ I said. She shook her head and carried on with tour.

‘So the Gods last summer at the request of my boyfriend Percy Jackson…’ she trailed off, so the Percy guy was from here. ‘… He asked for all the Gods to claim their children by the time they were thirteen but about a month ago it started slowing down and the Gods shut themselves off. You are the fourth person to show up, over the age of thirteen and haven’t been claimed.’ Annabeth said. So trouble was brewing.

‘My mother knew who my Godly parent was but beyond the fact that parent is a woman, she wouldn’t say.’ I said and then sniffed. Annabeth stopped.

‘Are you okay?’ She asked.

‘She died two weeks ago. She told me check the attic and handed me this piece of paper.’ I handed her the paper that said Camp Half-Blood on it in the cursive silver writing.

‘Tell me everything.’ And so I did. I started from the point where Mother first started to teach me about the Gods, our trip to Greece, learning about the Cancer, her death and finally the last two weeks, ending with showing her my weapons including Moonlight. ‘Wow that is quite a collection and you say your mother had a whole stash in her attic?’ I nodded; Annabeth seemed to be taking this really calmly. ‘We’ll have to get some people over there to bring it back here. Percy had a sword that turned into a pen.’ She had that sad look on her face. During the tour she had seemed excited but now the mention of her boyfriend threw her back a step.

‘Who is Percy?’ I finally asked after a long awkward silence. Annabeth starred at me anguish in her eyes and then told me her story. It was quite a lot longer than mine. She described how Percy had arrived at Camp almost seven years ago, the quest for the Master Bolt, the Sea of Monsters, the Labyrinth, and the Battle of Manhattan. So the stories I had read about in the _Children of Poseidon_ were actually all true. Then finally how Percy had disappeared a few months ago but they had an idea where he was. Now they were planning a rescue mission.

‘We think the Prophecy of Eight is starting to come true.’ I blinked, how could Annabeth know about that? I froze as Annabeth turned to ask what I was doing.

‘Wait what did you just say?’ My brain was reeling.

‘The Prophecy of Eight. Why, do you know it?’ She asked. I nodded gravely.

‘ _Eight Half-Bloods shall answer the call // To Storm or Fire the world must fall // The Silver Wolf will tip the scales of life // An oath to keep with a final breath // And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ My mother had a book of prophecies and that was in it. Underneath it were eight names including my own.’ Annabeth looked just as surprised as me.

‘We need to speak to Chiron now.’


	5. We Capture a Flag

I still hadn’t been claimed in the month I had been here so I had been offered a bed in the Hermes cabin as he was the God of Travellers. However Annabeth decided that I could join her Cabin for activities which technically wasn’t allowed but because she was Camp Leader, she said that I could and to be honest I preferred it. I had done one session with Hermes but they were way to unorganised and hardly anything got done. Although Annabeth didn’t like that I and Clarisse were getting close.

This afternoons activities included Archery and Sword fighting, then Capture the Flag. She led me down to the main Arena – a huge sandy area at least 200 square metres, around the edges armour and swords were littered on stands – where Malcom (Annabeth introduced him), her second in command had already set up the targets and bow stands. I couldn’t believe how far away the target were, at least one hundred metres if not more.

‘I have a feeling you know how to handle a bow so I won’t get you a beginners lesson but perhaps an intermediate one.’ Annabeth said but I held up my hand.

‘Just watch.’ I had confidence that I could hit the targets much like I did in my Mother’s loft. I stepped up to the plate; taking off the bow from my back, I notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit the dead centre like I know it would. I smiled and let my arms take over.

‘Beginners luck…’ Malcom began but I just stared at him and let another arrow fly and then another and another until ten arrows were embedded in the bullseye.

‘You were saying, Malcom?’ I smiled at him sweetly until all the Athenian campers were scrambling over themselves to get a one on one lesson from me.

I managed to give all of Annabeth’s siblings a lesson each although it didn’t really help; it seemed to be one of my demigod powers. This carried on for about an hour until Annabeth called time and told them all to get a drink, and then meet back here with armour and swords.

I hadn’t lost any energy when doing the Archery so I decided to stay in the area with Annabeth and practice sword fighting which compared to the blonde girl, I was rubbish at. I just didn’t have the fluidity with it that I did with Archery. When the other Athenian’s came back, I duelled with each and every one of them but I couldn’t beat any of them. Annabeth said I just had to practice. ‘Everyone here has had at least one year’s training, you’ve had a month. I’ve had six.’ She pulled out a necklace that had been hidden underneath her orange Camp T-shirt which had six clay beads on it. Each clay bead had a different image on it. The latest bead had an image of the Empire State Building and around it etched were a bunch of names.

The lesson was ended early so that all the campers could get ready for Capture the Flag. Annabeth told me that it was where we got to use real swords and fight real battles. I was a little confused first but then she told me about Nectar and Ambrosia, plus the healers of the Apollo Cabin, I relaxed a bit. She also told me that Athena, Hermes, Demeter and the Aphrodite Cabins had joined up together; we would be fighting Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Dionysus and the other minor Gods cabins. Everyone else had decided to sit out. Apparently, privileges had been traded – shower times, chore schedules, the best slot for activities – in order to win support. She told me that Clarisse would be the one to watch out for; she was deadly with her electric spear.

We all crowded around Chiron all dressed in Greek Armour and holding a mixture of swords shields, nets, Greek fire and other assortment of deadly weapons.

‘Heroes!’ He announced. ‘You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed but not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic.’ I followed Annabeth into the woods and suddenly I felt alive like I could run a marathon just like when I and Grover fought the Minotaur.

‘Right stick with me, cover my flank and we shall get the flag from Ares.’ She said to me. She ordered everyone to fan out and pick a post. She left Malcom and a member of the Hermes cabin to guard our flag.

I notched an arrow and made the string taunt, pointing it at the ground ready to fire at a moment’s notice. We had gone a few miles when Annabeth stopped. She pointed and just across the stream, a blood red flag with the emblem of a wild boar glittered in the dying sun. Only one guard stood but even from this distance I could tell it was Clarisse, the electric spear giving it away. Something about that girl made my body think it was on fire. I dropped my bow and took out my golden torch. ‘I’ve got this Annabeth.’ She tried to protest but I had already yelled a challenge and charged across the stream with my golden sword raised. Just as I was to bonk her on the head, she turns and blocked my strike. I felt her counter all the way down my arm and Gods did it hurt, I almost dropped the sword. The girl smirked and for a moment I was dazed which made me miss that the moon was rising. Her smirk caused me to be sluggish so she wacked the flat of her blade on my shoulder and this time I did drop my sword. Unarmed, she kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over and she lashed out at the backs of my knees, I fell over. Curling up into a foetal position, I moaned and groaned in pain.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, a shaft of moonlight lit up the whole grove by the stream. I felt as if liquid fire had been injected into my veins. My green eyes brighten and I stood, I suddenly felt really powerful as if the moon knew I was losing. Picking up my sword I charged at Clarisse and smashed into her. We fell to the floor, me on top of her looking down into her eyes. The expression within them left me confused but I pushed aside my own feelings as she kicked me off her. We stood circling each other, our swords clanged – the sound echoing through the woods.

I then had the intense urging to whistle and I did. The forest suddenly came alive with all manner of sounds and from the shadows deer, rabbits, foxes, owls, falcons, eagles, shrews, mice and other assorted animals came bursting forth. I stepped back as they all jumped on Clarisse, holding her down for me. I walked over to the flag and as soon as I pulled it out of the ground, it changed from red to silver and the boar changed to a wolf.

I turned around to see the rest of camp including various Satyr’s and Chiron standing on the other side of the stream but nobody was cheering, they were all staring at a spot above my head. Chiron went white as a sheet. I looked up, above me a silver wolf’s head, the wolf held an arrow within its teeth. It was glowing silver.

‘Hail, Taylor Green.’ Chiron announced gravely as if he were speaking at my funeral. ‘Daughter of Artemis, Lady of wolves, Goddess of Nature and Hunting.’ There was a collective gasp but then everyone gathered including Chiron knelt.


	6. The Prophecy of Soulmates

After the excitement of capture the flag which I thoroughly enjoyed apart from what happened at the end, I was so happy to flop down in a bed in the Artemis’ cabin away from prying eyes. I could have gone to sleep straight away when there was a knock at the door.

‘Come in.’ I shouted.

‘It’s only me.’ A voice replied. Annabeth. ‘What a game that was. Percy would have been very miffed that he missed it.’ Now that we all knew where Percy was, Annabeth didn’t seem so upset about the whole thing anymore and could chat happily about their adventures.

‘Yeah, I didn’t realize I could control the animals of the forest.’ I said still feeling exhilarated.

‘Well you being a child of Artemis and all, we still don’t know the true extent of your powers. For all we know you can control the very moon itself.’ Annabeth said, I could almost see the cogs turning inside her mind as she thought about all the possibilities. ‘Well anyway, I thought you had forgotten at dinner, so I came to get you.’ She smiled at me warmly.

‘Oh yeah, sorry this new routine doesn’t want to stick inside my head.’ I laughed good-naturedly which Annabeth joined in with.

I followed the blonde haired girl to the pavilions where most of the campers had already congregated. I sat down at the silver and white table – the table of Artemis. A bunch of Satyr’s joined me, I had suddenly become their best friend, something about them all being in-love with Artemis so naturally they were head over heels for me. I had caused quite a stir during Capture the Flag when a supposed maiden Goddess with absolutely no Demigod children claimed me as her own. Everybody wondered what it meant and could I possibly be one of the Eight. Some still kept their distance like most of Apollo’s children as they weren’t sure how far my powers would stretch.

Chiron banged his front hoof against the ground, calling for silence when Rachel Dare – the Oracle, I had been told – stood up. Green light started to shoot out from her eyes and mouth, and then when she began to speak, I almost keeled over in fear. It sounded like the mix between human and a snake speaking.

‘ _All of the eight shall find their chosen one,_

_Hero of Olympus and the Architect,_

_Child of Lightning and Beauty Queen,_

_Shape-changer and Cursed Jewel,_

_Fire-boy and the Imprisoned Titan,_

_Silver Wolf and the Drakon-slayer,_

_Beware for your life if the other dies,_

_Not even Hades could tear you apart,_

_For you shall be linked forever._ ’

Rachel blinked and sat back down, looking as if she had never stood up in the first place. The campers went nuts, all talking at once about the new prophecy. One member of the Aphrodite table shouted, ‘The second line obviously means Percy and Annabeth.’ I looked over at Annabeth who had realized what the line had meant as well, she had gone a dark shade of red bowing her head as if to hide from the attention she was receiving.

A camper from the Ares’s table – Clarisse – shouted, ‘I’m the Drakon Slayer, I don’t need no Silver Wolf.’ Her fellow siblings cheered for her. I felt jealous that Clarisse’s soulmate had already been spoken for, the girl was gorgeously beautiful and I had a huge crush on her. I had a feeling I knew who the Silver Wolf was but for now the answer eluded me. Chiron banged his hoof several times against the marble floor to regain control.

‘Silence, silence!’ Chiron shouted and after a while, silence was held golden. ‘Now tomorrow at lunch I will see the head counsellors in the rec room where we will discuss the prophecy. Eat you dinner and have a goodnight.’ The centaur who obviously wasn’t hungry wondered off back to the house. For some reason I had also lost my appetite as well so I scrapped all my dinner – a full plate of spaghetti Bolognese – into the fire and prayed to Artemis for some guidance. I put the plate back on the table and left the pavilions so completely lost in thought that I didn’t hear Annabeth shouting after me.

The calmness of the cabin soothed my mind enough that I noticed that the silver glow of the inside of the Cabin seemed more than normal. I looked up and scanned around, the wolf’s head on the left wall above my bed was glowing like literally. As if in a trance, I walked over to the head and squeezed the nose, the cabin started to shake and then I felt eyes on the back on my neck.

‘My silver wolf.’ A voice said. ‘My daughter.’ I turned to see twenty-five year old woman dressed from head to toe in silver, green and white kakis, on her back was a silver bow and quiver full of white arrows. Her face was pale and thin like my own and her eyes were a startling forest green.

‘Artemis, Mom?’ I asked completely in awe.

‘Yes my darling.’ She moved forward and opened up her arms which I sank into, I felt completely and utterly safe. ‘I expect you have lots of questions. I cannot stay long before Zeus notices I am gone but I shall try my best.’ I reluctantly disentangled myself from Mom and offered her a seat on my bed.

‘I think I have one main question.’ The silver woman looked at me expectantly. ‘Umm, how was I… I mean if you are a maiden Goddess… how was I like…’ I couldn’t say the words but she smiled.

‘How were you born?’ She laughed but stopped when I didn’t join in. ‘Do you trust me?’ She stared deeply into my eyes as if seeing my entire soul. I said yes immediately without really knowing why. ‘Go and stand in the centre of the room.’ I did as she asked, she waved her hands and I started to shrink. My nails grew into claws, my back hunched over, my ears elongated and the darkness of the cabin brighten until I could see every nook and cranny. I tried to talk but all that came out was a strange cross between a yelp and a bark. The Goddess magicked a mirror and turned it to me.

I wanted to run and hide but I knew what I was seeing was my true self. Where my reflection was supposed to be, a wolf stared back at me with green eyes and silver fur.

‘ _Turn me back now?_ ’ I asked, all that came out was a series of yelps and yips but Artemis understood me because she nodded and waved her hand.

Once I was back as a human and lost the craving for raw rabbit, I sat back down on the back next to Mom. ‘As you see, I took my best wolf and poured myself and your Mother into it and created you. So like your friend Annabeth, you were technically not borne of my body but that doesn’t make you any less my daughter. Do you understand?’ Artemis explained.

‘Yeah that makes some sense. But… but if I’m the Silver Wolf then that makes the Drakon-Slayer, I mean Clarisse, my soulmate?’ Instead of getting mad like I thought she would she just smiled and nodded.

‘Yes, Clarisse is your one and only…’ She was about to say more when thunder rumbled outside. ‘I’m sorry but that’s my cue to leave. I love you, my Silver Wolf.’ We stood and hugged. I looked away as Artemis assumed her true form.

Once she was gone, I took a deep breath thinking about what had just transpired. I was the Silver Wolf; I would be soulmates with Clarisse La Rue and tip the scales of life – somehow. A sound came from the door; I went to it and opened it. Clarisse was loitering on the steps, she had a thoughtful look on her face, and it made her look extremely cute. She looked around as if she would be caught dead being on my steps and rushed inside the cabin.

I closed the door behind me and saw Clarisse pacing the length of my cabin. ‘Clarisse are you okay?’ I asked my friend.

‘No I’m not.’ She growled. ‘I… there is something going on between us and I don’t know what but it has to stop.’ She stopped pacing and glared at me. ‘Do you understand? It has to stop now.’ I was at a loss for words, yeah I had a crush on this girl but I didn’t realize she felt the same way.

‘Clarisse…’ I started to say but she stormed past me and I grabbed her hand before I lost her, a jolt of electric passed between us. It was now or never. I pulled her in for a kiss. The passion that she kissed back with surprised me but I just equalled it. With that same passion she shoved me against the nearest wall. She pulled back for a breath, taking a step backwards; the expression on her face nearly killed me. It was a mix between surprised at herself and horrified. ‘No, Clarisse. I lo…like you too.’ I almost said the other _L_ word but I refrain from not wanting to scare her off. She looked up, hope in her eyes.

‘Are you the Silver Wolf?’ She asked expectantly. I stared at the wall behind her.

‘Yes I am.’ I said quietly.

‘Damn it Silena.’ She muttered. I knew who Silena was; she was a spy-turned-hero in the second Titan War. She had given herself up to so that the Ares’ cabin would join the war and in turn Clarisse had destroyed the Drakon earning herself the title Drakon-slayer. ‘She told me that I would fall for the Silver Wolf. I said that she was beginning stupid, a child of Ares doesn’t need love.’ Clarisse took a deep breath. ‘I’ve only known you a few days but already I’ve found I cannot live without you.’ Her face only showed honesty and brown eyes only full of love. I decided that I could say what I was going to say earlier.

‘I love you too, Clarisse.’ Her grin was huge when she heard that and when she threw herself into my waiting arms, I felt complete. I breathed in her scent, a mix between strawberries, smouldering logs and the metallic smell of a battlefield. I decided that it was my new favourite smell. ‘So, um, how are we going to sneak you back to your cabin without anyone seeing?’ I whispered in to her ear. She giggled; I guessed that my breath had tickled her ear. She returned it.

‘I’m a daughter of Ares, I know how to sneak.’ She gave me a kiss. ‘Don’t worry about us being seen together, I want people to see.’ I gaped.

‘But…’ I spluttered. ‘What…?’

‘What about what I said at dinner?’ I nodded and she laughed. ‘Oh don’t worry, I’ll sort that. Anyway goodnight my love.’ She gave me another kiss and then she was gone. I just stood there gasping for breath, looking at the door. I stumbled backwards and fell into bed and instantly fell asleep, so much had happened in such little time. I dreamed of black hair, brown eyes and a cheeky smirk.


	7. I join the Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter for now

The next day, I told Annabeth about my Mother visiting me and what she told me. ‘I think I’m the Silver Wolf.’

‘Well it makes sense. We all thought it would be Thalia because she is Artemis’ Lieutenant but it’s more likely to be you.’ She said.

‘I know it’s me.’ I insisted. ‘When I found the Bow, the gift tag said _To my Silver Wolf_ and when I met her last night she called me _my Silver Wolf_. It must be connected to the Prophecy of Eight; I think it means that I have to go.’

‘You might be correct. We will have to discuss this at the meeting at lunch. As for Artemis fashioning you from a Wolf, I don’t really know what to think. Perhaps with practice you could turn into a wolf which would be helpful.’ She theorized.

‘That would be awesome,’ I said. ‘That is if I could.’ I amended seeing Annabeth’s thoughtful expression.

‘Anyway, I need to go. See you at lunch.’ Annabeth strode away back into her cabin. I scuffed the dirt at my feet, unsure what to do now considering that I was the only member of my cabin. I had to choose my own activities – what should I do?

‘Hey girlfriend.’ A boisterous voice shouted. I smiled and turned around to see Clarisse running over to me, I held out my arms for her slam into, somehow I managed to stay up right.

‘So I’m your girlfriend then?’ I said cheekily. She smirked before kissing me in front all the campers who were on the common. I guessed that answered that question. There was a collective gasp like last night but Clarisse fixed them all with a practiced murderous glare and suddenly the floor or a cabin wall was the most interesting thing. ‘Babe you didn’t need to do that but if I’m honest I think I like it when you are jealous.’ She smirked again pulling me into a kiss. We walked to breakfast together and we even ate together, nobody battered an eyelid. Clarisse being the Head Councillor of the Ares’ cabin invited me to join her and her sibling’s for their activities which included border patrol, sword fighting, mountain wall climbing and Pegasus’ flying.

Sword fighting with Clarisse was a lot more fun than it was with Annabeth. Where Annabeth got mad if I got a thrust or parry wrong, Clarisse just patiently showed me how to do it again and off we went exchanging blows. More than once we ended up on the floor, really close to making out but we both used it as a distraction to push each other off guard.

Border patrol was even more fun. Clarisse explained that this was a new thing that they had implemented when Thalia’s tree had been poisoned by Luke but with the Titan uprising, they kept it up and now with the threat of Giants, both Annabeth and Clarisse had argued to keep it going. So I found myself standing on the top of Half-Blood hill next to Clarisse and two other Ares campers looking out at the beautiful site. I gave a low whistle.

‘Beautiful isn’t it?’ Clarisse asked, the question was obviously rhetorical but I couldn’t help but reply.

‘Definitely.’ The cabins were down the hill and to the left; with my wolfie eyesight I could see clearly each cabin as if I was standing right beside them. The cabins were set out like a Greek Omega, Ω, with a loop of Cabins round a central green, and two wings sticking out of the bottom on either side. I counted about twenty in all, each representing a different God or Goddess. If I zoomed in closer above each door had a large brass number. The central green held all kinds of statues, some professionally made and some made by campers – you could tell which was which. The middle held a full sized basketball court and some campers were shooting hoops, getting three-pointers in every time.

Beyond the cabins was the arena and I could see Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter sparing with a fellow member of her cabin.

To the right stood the Big House, I hadn’t realized it before but the house was four storeys tall with sky blue trim like an upmarket farmhouse.

‘The Oracle of Delphi used to live up there in the attic before it went into Rachel.’ Clarisse said as she noticed where I was staring.

‘Used to? Why where does she live now?’ Why would anyone want to live in an attic? Clarisse went on to explain that Hades placed a curse upon the Oracle which stop it from taking another Mortal host. One female tried but failed. So it shrivelled up into a mummy but once Hades’ conditions had been met after the war with Kronos (that is his children were properly recognised), the Oracle could take on another host.

‘…so yeah Rachel lives in a cave over to the left of the Cabins.’ I followed where Clarisse was pointing and sure enough, I could just about make out the entrance to a cave but purple curtains blocked my view to see any further. ‘The rest of the year to she goes to some finishing school.’ The dark haired girl finished.

Beyond the Big House and the Pavilions (which had a great view of Long Island Sound), the canoe lake glittered with the mid-morning sun, the Athena cabin were going back and forth in canoes and I could see Annabeth shouting instructions from the shore but every once in a while she would toe the water although she would pull back as if it had scaled her. Someone had told me yesterday that her boyfriend Percy is the son of the Sea God, Poseidon – I guessed the water made her sad.

The northwest part of the valley was taken up by a huge forest with all types of trees, bushes and stocked full of monsters. I don’t how I knew but I just did. I looked longingly at the forest, I wished I could live there 24/7. Clarisse had obviously seen my expression so she took my hand, squeezing it. ‘Why don’t we go into the woods for our next part of the patrol? I’ve told Daniel and Keith to stay here.’ I smiled at her gratefully as Clarisse led the way towards the wood.

Same as before, the minute I stepped inside the tree line I felt like fire had been poured into my veins, not quite as much as the moon did but enough. I gave my girlfriend a cheeky look and told her close her eyes. Once I was sure she had I whistled to the forest, thrusting out my mind. Within seconds I had a little crowd of animals in front of me including deer, mice, rabbits, and all sorts of birds and many other animals. ‘Open your eyes now, babe.’ I told Clarisse but all I could see in her eyes was fear. Oops I forget about what I did in Capture the Flag. I took her hand and she gripped in in comfort. ‘Don’t worry babe. Here.’ I dug into my pocket where I always kept some nuts and seed’, placing it into Clarisse’s other hand that wasn’t holding mine. I showed her how to hold her hand out flat and slowly but surely a deer hopped forward and was soon eating out her hand. The fear in her eyes turned into joy and excitement. I smiled at her happiness and I wished that the rest of the camp could see her like this.

I got so caught up in watching her like this that I almost forgot about the meeting. As I was the only member of Artemis’ cabin that made me head counsellor. ‘As much I would love to spend all day in this paradise with you, we do have a war council to go to.’ Clarisse’s face went grim and I thought that she must be feeling the same as me. She stood up, dusted off her slacks and then grabbed my waiting hand. We headed for the rec room in the Big House.

Like before there were a few gasps of surprise when we entered the room, I guessed not all the campers knew about us. Annabeth fixed Clarisse with a cold, hard stare and I had no idea what would warrant that. I ignored it and thankfully so did my girlfriend; she just gripped my hand tighter.

The rec room was a large rectangular room where the head counsellors crowded around an old ping pong table. Satyr’s handed out snacks and drinks. They kept offering to pour my drinks or hand feed me food, I got so annoyed that in the end I told them all to get out. Immediately, I felt sorry for them, I would have to apologise later.

It was at this meeting that I finally got meet Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, the three campers who had started the first Quest of the Prophecy of Eight. Everyone but Annabeth and the three questors were fooling around until Chiron called for attention. Chiron had guessed rightly when they had returned alive that they were the first of the Eight. I learnt that Leo had a plan to rescue Percy Jackson which meant building a _hot spanking war machine_ basically a boat; the three had invited Annabeth to join them. I was hoping that I would get invited after I told them the new information I had.

The meeting started off with Jason, Piper and Leo filling me in on their quest as I was the only one who didn’t know, and then Leo gave an update on the boat saying that the designs and drawing were completed and they could start building. Chiron then turned to me.

‘Taylor has something she would like to share.’ I felt myself go red as the attention of room came to me but Clarisse squeezed my hand. I began to explain my Mom’s visit, how I existed and the fact I was the Silver Wolf.

‘And Mom… Artemis called me her Silver Wolf. I also have something else that would be of value to everyone here.’ I said the last bit nervously but Chiron motioned for me to continue and I dug my hand into my left pocket and brought out the page that I ripped out my Mother’s prophecy book. I realized that only Annabeth and Chiron knew about the page but they hadn’t see it. ‘Before I went on the run, my Mother died. But before she did she told me to look in her attic and to find Camp Half-Blood that my Mom would explain everything which she did. However in the attic I found a whole stash of weapons, this bow…’ I showed everyone my bow, Clarisse’s eyes gleamed when she heard about the weapons. ‘… and I also found a book of Prophecy. On a bookmarked page I found this.’ I unfolded the page and smoothed it out on the table. Everybody poured over it but when they realized it was the Great Prophecy, they all pulled back. For some reason I didn’t tell them about the Mythological Tomes that had some of the Campers names in, I felt as if I shouldn’t tell anyone.

‘Is that a list of names?’ Travis Stoll of Hermes Cabin asked.

‘Of course it is.’ Butch of the Iris Cabin grunted, staring at Travis as if he looked very stupid.

‘Read out the names Taylor.’ Chiron said. I looked around the room at the expectant eyes, all gleaming with hope.

‘Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Lévesque and Taylor Green. I think they are the names of chosen eight.’ I said.

‘I believe you may be correct. Rachel what do you think?’ Chiron said as he turned to the red-headed girl, it was the same girl that had read out the Prophecy last night. I hoped she wouldn’t start creating green smoke or talking like a snake. She was cute in her own way. Suddenly there was an elbow in my side; I must have been caught staring. I muttered an apology to Clarisse. On the other side of the table Piper smiled at me. I remembered that she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she probably knew about I and Clarisse before we did.

Rachel sat awhile in thought before nodding her head. ‘Whoever wrote this were correct in their prediction. These are the names of the eight.’ Rachel finally said. There was a long silence.

‘Taylor Green, I invite you to join I, Piper, Leo and Annabeth on this voyage.’ Jason broke the silence, he gaze on me. I wanted to say yes immediately but something held me back, I glanced at Clarisse. Her gaze was a little sad but then she nodded her head towards Jason, she was giving permission.

‘Jason Grace, I accept.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated to get Part 2 - The Mark of Athena and Chapter 7.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
